


Thornless Rose

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am Aurora Tyrell, daughter of Mace Tyrell and sister of Margaery Tyrell Baratheon.  High Garden wishes to have a private counsel to discuss Margaey’s execution.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her brother’s gaze on the back of her head only seemed to make her hands wring together in fright. The ship had docked soldiers of Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen stood ready at arms. Mace Tyrells last words to his youngest daughter echoed through her mind like a sword hitting stone. 

If you come back, you will never make it to High Garden alive.

Taking one shaky step she turned my head slightly to see her brother nod encouraging her to go forth with the plan. She took in one deep breath and started to move forward with guards surrounding her. Walking the short but seemingly long distance from the wooden path into the stone one. A stern looking man with a slight anger showing through his eyes waited front and center at the end. 

"I am Aurora Tyrell, daughter of Mace Tyrell and sister of Margaery Tyrell Baratheon. High Garden wishes to have a private counsel to discuss Margaey’s execution.” With no indication he heard or even understood what she spoke, the man silently turned and made his way up towards the Rep Keep. 

XXXXXX

Margaery was standing in the middle of the court looking less than her usual self. All heads turned towards the newly formed sound of people coming in towards the court. A shorter girl with Margaery’s matching hair tone and soft pale complication was guided in surrounded by unsullied. Margaery and Aurora exchanged a look of acknowledgement and Aurora watched as her sister showed signs of suppressing a knowing grin. 

“Grey Worm, who is this?” The white haired queen asked from her throne. Melted swords surrounding her did not seem to ease Auroras rising anxiety. 

“Aurora Tyrell, Your grace.” Confusion passed over one by one until all of the court hold peer fascination at the new seemingly unknown child. Aurora knew quite well that confusion was to be expected. Being fostered in Dorne as a bastard child of Mace Tyrell and kept locked away when she did stay in High Garden was a well known fact among the Tyrell family. Her Grandmother knew from the moment she was born, she would do nothing to further the family in society and class. So she was to be kept and raised as a bastard would, except she was able to be given the name of Tyrell instead of Flowers. 

Queen Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen turned to her red haired companion sitting next to a stern looking man with grey eyes. He stood just behind her almost as if he was ready to lay down his life for her. But on the other side stood a tall handsome man who shared some of the same traits as the girl sitting before him. 

“Sansa do you know of such a person?” 

“No your Grace. I have only heard of one Tyrell girl.” Sansa Stark, Aurora thought. The girl Margaery stole from. 

“She is your Grace. Grandmother feared that the child was too ill to handle court life, so we kept her hidden as to not let any harm come to her. Aurora Tyrell is my baby sister and I treasure her dearly.” As Margaery spoke Aurora suppressed the groan in her throat at the lies she spit out. Aurora knew that Margaery was the reason she was sent to Dorne in the first place. 

“Why have you come?” Daenerys spoke stealing her eyes towards the elder girl in her presence. 

“I must confess and atone for my sins and the sins of my family, your Grace.” A low audible gasp and murmurs rang behind her through the ladies and gentlemen of the court. 

“What sins have you committed?” 

“Murder, you Grace.” Margarey stepped forward and placed a soft but forceful hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Rather the attempted assassination of Lady Sansa Stark.” Placing a hand over her sisters, she tried to release some of the pain shooting through her tendons. “I planed to have Sansa Stark murdered, so that my sister could attain the happiness she so rightfully deserved.” Her eyes went from Margery's to the look at Sansa who mouth was slightly open at the recent turn of events. 

“You're saying that Margaery had nothing to do with the assassin sent to kill one of my council members?” Queen Daenerys rose as she stepped forward looking at burnette next to her. Aurora hesitated to speak, and Margaery took the time to dig her nails into her younger sisters skin beneath the layer of fabric. The sudden pain of blood being drawn and the grip of nerves she had, made Aurora fall down to her knees. 

“Yes, your Grace.” Margaery fell down to wrapping her sister in a huge. To everyone at court it looked like a sister forgiving the other. 

“Maybe you will have done this family some good after all.” The words seemed like venom to her ears as she whispered. 

“Why have you come forward?” Sansa was the one to speak. Gripping the chair tightly beneath her hands. Knuckles turning white. 

“I could not let my family pay for something I did.” Everything was quiet as both girls sat in embrace for a few seconds. Than with a simple nod, soldiers came and lifted both pulling them apart. The chains on Margery's wrists were transferred to Auroras as the queen sat back down. 

“Margaery Tyrell the court, in light of this new confession, pardons you of any crimes. Aurora Tyrell, with your confession, I sentence you to death, for high treason. You will be taken to the dungeons until the sentence is to be carried out.” Aurora looked down at her feet, as she was carried off, through the first court she had ever been to, into the passage ways towards her dark future.


	2. II

II

Aurora was in the dungeons for two days before she was visited. The date had yet to be set for her execution and was quite surprised to see Sansa Stark’s brother, Robb stark standing at the cell door. Her light pink dress that she wore since coming to kings landing was torn on the bottom and ratted from the dirty floor she slept on. A bale of fresh hay was brought to her for her to make a bed out of, but it did nothing to help ease the cold of the room. The jerkin he wore bore a direwolf pin that seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting the cell provided. Two guards started to enter with him, but he held up his hand as a fierce beast walked in next to his side. His muzzle was dripping in blood like he just got back from a fight. Aurora looked into his eyes and kept her gaze strictly on the wolf in front of her. No the wolf was too large to be an ordinary wolf. This was Robb Stark's famous companion direwolf, Grey Wind. From this close, he looked intimidating, but not harmful, depict his bloody mouth. 

“If you're planning on killing me, its going to happen soon anyway.” Aurora spoke, looking on at the direwolf. His giant paw took one step forward as her eyes kept locked on his. 

“I wasn’t planning on harming you. I want Answers.” 

"Answers?" She spoke lifting out her hand. Grey wind took another step forward sniffing the air. Robb watched her curiously as she interacted with his direwolf. 

"Why did you try to kill my sister." 

"I didn't. Margaery is out of kings landing right? Probably on her way to Bravos or Mya. Where I've sent word to dorne, to stop her. Their waiting in both ports and will take her into their custody, bring her in front of their courts for judgement.” Grey wind walked into her out stretched hand and started to whine. She began to pet his head and scratched behind his ears. Walking away from Robb, he laid down in front of her enjoying the attention he was getting. Robbs eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the girl in question. 

“Why did you confess to a crime which you knew you didn’t commit?”

“Either the Queen kills me or my Family kills me. I rather not give my grandmother the satisfaction of ending my life.” 

“You seem to know a lot of things Lady Tyrrell.”

“I know a lot of things Robb Stark, former King of the North. I know that your sister was beaten in court, I know Arya was being smuggled North to the Wall. Also know that the only reason you're alive is that your men dragged you out of the Red Wedding, before Lord Bolton could deliver the final kill. I know your mother died and they threw her body in the river.” 

“You certainly know a lot about my family.” 

“I also know that no one should see their child die like that. Even before the poor thing had a chance to take its first breath.” Robb stood up and went turned his back. “Viserys is the master of Whispers. But I’m the rose on the wall, that nobody notices. The Dorne like to gossip and talk.” 

“Grey Wind.” Robbs voice was stern as the wolf stood up giving one final lick to Auroras face he turned and proceeded out of the cell. As Robb closed the gate behind him, Aurora quickly got to her feet and grabbed his sleeve. Turning with a stern glare and spite in his face. 

“Don’t touch me.” His eyes set in stone. 

“I was very sorry to hear about your wife. A union of love is not common in Westeros but in the Dornish lands, it is very much so.” Robb turned and left Aurora standing there. She looked out the small window of that her cell was located at. Giving her a perfect view of traitors walk. The dorne man, that Margaery contacted to make the assassination, head was sitting on top of a spike looking at her. Her thoughts raging through her mind as to what Margaery spoke of, to make him want to kill an innocent child. 

“I’m sorry.” She choked out, having tears slip out. Looking at the man she thought of as a father.


End file.
